1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video entertainment system, and more particularly, to a video entertainment system capable of simultaneously providing complete display images to multiple participants from different sights in a same region, to enhance entertainment experience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progression of technology, small video entertainment device such as hand-held video games, digital music players, etc., have been replaced by portable electronic devices (e.g. smart phones or PDAs, etc.), and the video entertainment market of portable electronic devices is still expending rapidly. Furthermore, portable electronic devices can transmit video data to display devices with larger monitors, to enhance entertainment experience.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional video entertainment system 10. The conventional video entertainment system 10 includes a handset electronic device 100 and a display device 110. The handset electronic device 100 transmits video data to the display device 110 through wireless local network such as wireless fidelity (WiFi), such that users can watch larger display images, to raise entertainment quality. However, the conventional entertainment system 10 only includes a single handset electronic device, which is suitable to a single user. If there are more participants, the participants need to use the entertainment system 10 in turn, which reduces entertainment experience.